My LA Boy
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: Cabbie One-Shot! My version of Three Girls and a Mosse! How does Robbie feel about Moose? Who is Cats L.A Boy? Read and Review!:D


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm dedicating this one-shot Cabbie fanfic to FlameKat! Only because she threatened me with Maffles….and she knows how to entertain someone haha. Anyway enjoy!**

**Robbie POV**

Moose. Moose. Moose. Moose.

That's all I've been hearing all week.

Now I'm at Karaoke Doke with Beck and Andre setting up for TinkleAid by ourselves. Meaning no help from the girls what so ever!

I mean I don't get why they like Moose so much. What's so special about him?

Well he is Canadian…

That's not the point! The girl I am in love with is head over heels for Moose!

I know what you're thinking. Who is this special adorable young lady that I had set my heart upon?

Easy.

Caterina Valentine.

The most beautiful red head I have ever met.

I've tried so hard for the past three years to get her attention.

NOTHING works. And when I say nothing…I mean NOTHING. I even sang her a song about how much I love her. Nope. She didn't get the hint.

I mean…yes I love her but sometimes I don't understand what goes on her head.

"Robbie…Robbie!...ROBBIE!"

My daydream was interrupted by Becks hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry…just tired I guess" I replied.

"Well we have a lot of work to get done! Now go help Andre set up the music equipment." He ordered as I got up and walked over to Andre.

The night went by smoother after that.

After a while of setting up we decided to take a break and have some "guy time". It was fun I guess. I still can't stop thinking about Cat.

I walk up to my front door and throw my bag on the couch before plopping down next to it.

I wonder what Cats doing right now.

No! I can't think about her. I have to act like I'm mad at her.

Okay time to get some homework done…

Every few minutes I glance at my phone.

I want to text her so badly. But I can't.

I can't take it anymore.

I pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts until my eyes land on Cats picture.

I tap it and then click 'message'.

What should I type…hhhmmm…how about a simple 'hey'?

Yeah that sounds good. I type it and throw my phone to the side and go back to doing my homework.

No reply.

Oh well.

I get up and walk up to my bed room. I change into my pajamas and brush my teeth.

Before plopping onto my bed I take another look at my phone.

Still no reply.

I hop into bed and shut my eyes…but I can't sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I'm so tired…

I throw on some jeans and t-shirt and head downstairs to have some breakfast.

When I finish, I grab my school stuff and walk outside, locking the door behind me.

I get into my car and turn the radio on. Maybe some music will help take my mind off of Cat…I mean her.

As I pull into the school parking lot I look at my watch.

Damn. I'm 5minutes late!

I grab my stuff and run into the school. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Eeeep!"

"I'm sorry. I'm late for cla-" I started to say…until I realized who I bumped into.

Cat.

"Hehe its okay Robbie!" she said looking for something behind me.

"Uuuhhh Cat?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" I ask patiently, not wanting to upset her.

"Have you seen Moose?" She asks still not meeting my gaze.

I was furious.

"No." I say coldly before stalking off, brushing shoulders with her roughly in the process.

**Cat POV**

Ouch!

That hurt!

Why is Robbie being so mean to me? Did I do something wrong? I'm gonna text him.

_Robbie! Why are you being a meanie?_

10 seconds…20seconds…30 seconds…1 minute…

No reply!

I don't like seeing Robbie upset! He's my best friend…even if I want to be more…

I know I know…why am I chasing after Moose if I lo-like Robbie?

Simple.

Robbie's my best friend! I don't want to ruin our friendship! And I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me like that anyway…

He's always chasing after other girls…Tori and Jade say that I'm the one he's always chasing and that I'm blind if I can't see that.

But that doesn't make sense!

I can see perfectly fine!

Grrr that's not the point! The point is, is that I need to get my mind off of Robbie! I need to find Moose!

Oh! There he is!

**No Ones POV**

Cat and Robbie haven't spoken to each other since that morning.

Being both of them are trying to avoid each other and the fact that they are both mad at each other.

"I don't want to be rude, but should really probally go hangout with beck." Moose said.

"Okay the boys are at Karaoke Doke!" Jade replied.

"That's where the burgers are!" Cat said happily.

"Let go!"

**Robbie POV**

No.

The girls just showed up at Karaoke Doke. With Moose.

Cat gives me a shy smile before looking down at her feet.

Now I feel horrible.

We greet the girls at the door and confront them of their misbehavior in ditching us to impress Moose.

They did not look happy when we told them we had replaced them in the show.

I saw tears well up in Cats eyes when I told her she wasn't my magic assistant anymore.

I feel so bad…

But I can't. They're wrong. We're right.

I walk out behind Beck and Andre.

As I pass Cat she lightly grabs my arm.

"Robbie wait!" she whimpers, a tear trickleing down her cheek.

Right at that moment I want to just hold her close and apologize for everything.

But I couldn't.

I nudged her arm off and continued to walk outside.

**Cat POV**

I'm sitting at Tori's house right now trying to come up with a plan to apologize for everything we did to the boys.

Jade had to run out to get something.

Tori wants to write a song for them. And I think it's a really good idea!

"So Cat youll sing these lyrics and I'll sing these ones, okay?"

"Sure!" I reply excitedly.

Then we start to talk about how we are going to perform it.

"When we walk off the stage, can I stand by Robbie?" I ask her shyly.

"Uummm Sure Ca- wait a minute."

Oh crap she figured it out.

"You like Robbie!" she exclaimed jumping up and pointing a finger in my face.

"I do not!" I protested

She gave me a small smirk.

"ilovehim.." I mumbled under my breathe.

"What was that Cat?" she asked with and amused look on her face.

"Fine! I love Robbie Shapiro! You happy?"

"Yes." She said with an evil grin on her face.

**Two Hours Later**

Me and Tori just arrived at Karaoke Doke.

Oh. My. God. I am so nervous right now.

We planned that Tori was going to do all the talking being I was so nervous.

I grabbed the microphone from Beck.

"Now go sit down! We're going to sing you a song!" I exclaim.

The music starts.

Oh boy…

Its about a minute into the song and I'm doing great!

We walk off the stage and walk towards the boys, still singing.

And without thinking I sit myself on Robbie's lap.

He smiles ear to ear at me.

I leap up and continue the song.

By the end of the song the boys were very happy with our performance and had excepted our apology. After talking to them about the song, we all decided to sit down and talk and have some buffalo nuggets.

The table we chose didn't have enough seats.

So I take another risk and sit on Robbie's lap instead.

He smiles and wraps one arm around my back.

"Is this seat taken?" I giggle flirtatiously.

"N-not at all" he stutters a bit, smiling at me.

"Good because I wasn't going to get up anyway. Your to comfy." I say fluttering my eyelashes.

The night was fun and we all enjoyed each others company.

I stayed on Robbie's lap all night.

When it was time to go everyone went their separate ways.

I had come with Tori.

As we stepped outside I noticed Robbie was walking home.

I quickly ran up to him.

"Can I walk with you?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure." He smiles

Robbie and I live only a few houses down from eachother so might as well walk together.

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asks

"Yeah! You?"

"Yeah! It was so much fun!"

As we walk I look up at the sky and notice the beautiful moon surrounded by the thousands of stars.

"Wow…its so beautiful." I say still looking up.

"Not as beautiful as you." He says looking at me with a smile.

I grab his hand, still looking at the sky, and intertwine our fingers.

"Do you really mean that?" I ask finally looking up at him.

We both stop.

"Of course I mean it." He says giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I couldn't help it.

I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking his cheek, before pressing my lips to his ear.

"Thank you." I whispered.

There we stood. On the side of the road. Holding each other close.

After a brief moment of silence I spoke.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah cutie?"

I giggled and looked into his eyes.

"Will you be my L.A Boy?"

"What do you mea-" I cut him off.

I pressed my lips to his. I felt him start to kiss me back, snaking his hands around my waist and pulling me as close as he could. I gently licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly letting our tongues dance.

After what seemed like forever we separated, panting lightly.

"Yes." He said.

"I love you Robbie."

"I love you too Cat."

**A/N: well that's it! I hope you liked it! Shout out to FlameKat for encouraging me to write another story! Review and let me know what you think!:D**


End file.
